Her Diamond Heart
by Charleigh96
Summary: He holds her steady while she dances, on knife edge. Reviews make the world go round!


She is waiting. Waiting for a day that will never come. She knows this. She's okay with it.

She's approached. A boy with red hair. He speaks to her. Blue and green music flows out of his mouth.

She laughs. She tries to catch the music. He's worried. She tells him something, although she has no idea what.

She's dancing. Dancing on a knife edge. She dosen't know which way she will fall, only that she will.

She holds out her hand to the darkness. Someone takes it, but she can't see who. They have a firm grip. They hold her steady while she dances, on the knife edge. They're standing there too.

She watches. They have no face, only a heart.

She watches.

She watches

She watches, but she can't save them. They smile at her, and then they jump.

For a while she was not alone on the edge, but they abandoned her.

She watches as they plunge into the darkness. She waves, but they can't see.

For a while, she was not alone.

For a while, she was not alone.

Now she is.

She's dancing once more. Her life is thrown to the wind again. She has nothing else to do, so she dances.

There's another boy. He's standing on the edge as if he's walked it a hundred times. She likes that.

He makes no move to approach her. She likes that, although she needs someone to steady her.

He can see that.

He talks to her. The music flowing from his mouth isn't a colour. It isn't transparent, either.

The Music flowing from his mouth is knowledge.

He speaks, She listens.

She laughs at the funny bits, and cries at the sad ones. He thanks her, tells her soothing words.

But.

But she's still dancing, and he's not looking.

He's turning a blind eye to her, because he knows what's going to happen.

She's thinking. His words are zooming around her brain, and that is dangerous.

One gust of wind could push her over the edge.

He chose his words carefully. She sees this now.

Mist washes over her. She tells him something. He dosen't listen.

Her heart is breaking.

Her heart is breaking.

He can see this.

He laughs.

He watches her dance.

She stops.

She stops, only for a second, but it is enough.

He puts her hand to her chest, and he pulls out her heart.

She pulls out a fraction of his as he jumps over the edge.

She looks down

She looks down

She watches the music flowing from her chest.

She likes it. It's got diamond crystals in.

She looks over the edge, she looks at his retreating form, and she sees her diamond heart in his hand.

She opens her hand.

It's fluttering.

His heart, well, a fraction of it.

It's tiny wings are fluttering, but they're too fragile to get amywhere.

She thinks.

She dances.

While she dances, she thinks.

She wonders how he trod on the edge so lightly, so easily.

She dosen't know.

All she knows has just flown out of the window.

Still holding his heart, She falls.

She falls

She falls

She falls.

There's a scream. Was it from her? She dosen't know.

She's engulfed in blackness.

She does the only thing she knows how.

She holds out one hand, the other holding his heart tightly to her chest.

She wills someone to take her hand.

No-one does.

No-one does

No-one does.

This she understands.

There is no-one on this side.

They all fell the other way.

They all fell the other way

She likes this.

She's the only one.

She likes this.

He's gone.

She likes this.

She has his heart.

She likes this.

He has hers.

She knows this.

She knows this.

She sees smoke.

Black smoke.

She looks down.

She wasn't the only one to fall this way.

He's reached the bottom.

He's lying on the floor.

There's a hole in his chest.

That's where the smoke is coming from.

There's a hole in her's too.

There's blood pooling on the floor.

No-one ever steals his heart.

But she did.

But she did

But she did.

And he's grateful.

It was unpredicted.

She holds out his heart.

He takes it.

He pushes it into her chest.

She smiles.

He holds her heart.

He crushes it

He crushes it

He crushes it

She frowns.

She feels nothing

She sees nothing

She's alone once more.

The blackness takes her.

She dances no more.

~TheEnd!~

A/N-To Klav, hope you liked it. Hey, Look, Not a dramione! So...I just wanted to prove...I'm Not in the cravat shop! Enough angst for you?

I just lost the game!

Is luna a bit of Krissie?

Edgey.


End file.
